Love So Pure
by Tomo Potter
Summary: AH Artemis is holding a ball for his fifteenth birthday... i really suck at these summary thigs don't i? Oneshot.


A/N: not mine. Eoin Colfer's. song not mine. Puffy Ami Yumi's. here's my attempt at an A/H story (retarded as it may be... i miss word.)

'tomoisaloser' Thought

"tomoisaloser" Speech

111 Scene Change. :gets props guys ready:

Timeframe: post OD.

Love So Pure.

Artemis sighed, and rolled over in bed. he had been doing that a lot lately. just lying in bed not working, not rolling over. Something was bothering him... It had been since he had last seen Holly. Puberty had hit at last, and he had utterly humiliated himself with his wobbly voice. He had also noticed just how pretty Holly was. that scared him. Normally his voice didn't bother him, and He didn't consider girls pretty yet. What was so special about Holly? Maybe it was her big, brown eyes, or her lovely smile, or her fierce determination, or maybe even her delicate frame, and chocolate coloured skin. How he wanted to touch that skin... NO Artemis, BAD BAD BOY! He shook his head, and sat up. 'That was freaky...'

"Hey Artemis, I made you tea!" Juliet smiled, entering his room without knocking and setting down a tea tray.

"Thanks Juliet. Can I ask you a weird question?" Artemis ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up a bit.

"Ask away!"

"Since you are more experienced in all things teenage than me, I was wondering if you had ever been in love..."

"Okay, who's the lucky girl?"

"I'm not sure yet... I want to know how love feels first, so that I can tell if I love her or not."

"Alright... it's sort of like... just thinking of that person makes your heart soar, and makes your day better. everything is made better by them. and when you're apart for a long time, life sort of seems pointless." Juliet smiled. Artemis nodded, deep in thought. 'That sounds about right... Oh god. I'm in love with Holly.'

"So who is she?"

"No... I think I was wrong."

"Ah well. Never mind, you'll find them eventually. By the way, who do you want to invite to your birthday ball tomorrow? Your parents will be away, so you're welcome to invite the faeries."

"I think... Captain Short would be most welcomed. But make sure she knows that she will have to disguise herself, as my entire year is attending."

"Yes sir! oh, and cheer up. you still have to find a date, right? I'd be your date, but I have to do security with Dom."

"Okay, thank you Juliet." Artemis smiled. "I'll be sure to dig someone up."

111

Holly was lying on her bed staring at her ceiling when the invite arrived. She answered the door, not bothering that she was only in boxers and a tank top, and signed for the letter. Normally she wouldn't have to bother, but it was a letter from above ground, that had been routed through the LEP, so she had to verify herself. After closing the door, and plopping down on her bed, she opened the letter and read:

Dear Holly.

I hope you are well. As you may be aware, it is my fifteenth birthday today, and there is a formal ball tomorrow. It would be an honour if you would attend, but, as i am expecting some classmates to attend as well, it would do well for you to disguise yourself.

Sincerely, Artemis Fowl.

Holly smiled to herself as she read this. It would be fun to go to a ball, she decided. Fingering the envelope thoughtfully, she blinked when another, smaller, and much less formal looking piece of paper floated onto her lap. it was simple, hardly any words, but it made her clap her hand to her mouth in shock.

P.S: Will you go to the ball with me?

Eight simple words. Eight words not unlike what she had been longing to hear. But she had never expected it to be Artemis Fowl asking her out. she thought it would more likely be Trouble Kelp, who she had had the hots for for quite some time. Even Foaly would have been more expected than Artemis. But hey, a date was a date. She got up and began sorting through her wardrobe, trying to find a dress that fit.

111

Artemis was greeting people at the door. He was fairly sure Holly would be last there, since she had furtherest to travel, and he wasn't disappointed. rather, he was stunned by her appearance.

She was wearing a light, floaty golden dress that shimmered and sparkled when the light hit it. there were faint patterns of vines and leaves covering it, from toe to... bust. It had a loose corset that was laced up at the back. Holly had somehow disguised her ears, and was smiling in a pure, delighted way that was most unhollylike.

"Holly!" Artemis's voice caught in his throat. "You look stunning!"

"Thanks Artemis, you don't look bad yourself!" Holly smiled. Next to her, Artemis felt almost plain in his simple suit and tie.

"Shall we?" Artemis extended one arm to her, and gestured towards the great hall with the other. Holly nodded, and they entered it.

111

"Holy crap Fowl, Who's your date?" Asked Bert Carlson, rather butch boy from Artemis' class.

"This is Holly Short. We go way back." He smiled. "Holly, this is Bert."

"Nice to meet you." Holly smiled graciously. "Let's go get some punch, Artemis." Holly tugged him off to the condiments table.

Artemis had let Juliet choose the music, a desicion he was beginning to regret since it seemed that she had only picked heavy rock songs, and his ball was rapidly becoming a mosh pit. Holly made a face.

"Is this what you call a ball, Artemis? You could've done better on the music choice."

"I let Juliet pick. This is not my idea of a ball..."

"Ah. let's have a word with the DJ." Holly dragged Artemis up to the DJ booth. "Here, play this CD instead." She handed him one at random from a pile, entitled J-Pop. The DJ slipped it in, and the rock was replaced by some bubbly japanese stuff. after awhile, people started actually dancing, instead of just jumping and yelling. "Oh hey, I know this song!" Holly smiled, as a new song came on. "Come on Artemis, let's dance!" She dragged him on to the dance floor.

I was his

From the moment we first met

From a solo to duet

Through all time.

Holly was a good dancer, Artemis decided. She flowed naturally with the beat, making Artemis so entranced that he almost forgot to dance himself.

Call it fate

Our two hearts magnetised

I've never felt so high

Since he's been mine.

Holly was definitley closer now... Artemis was almost nervous... he could swear that she was flirting with her dancing...

We've got our love so pure

Yes our love so sure

The kind of love you hold so tight!

We've got our love so pure

Yes our love so sure

The kind of love you hold tight, all right!

They were nearly touching now... Artemis decided to change that, by catching Holly's arm and spinning her into him... he could feel her heart beating in time with his...

Way that kiss

I can't resist or turn away

All I want is him to stay

It's paradise

Holly was smiling and laughing as they danced, the pure happiness touching her face.

Not a word

A thumping heart will say so much

Either look or silent touch

All we mean... all right!

She leaned in as part of her dance and ran her hands over his chest... Artemis respinded by running his hands up and down her arms.

We've got our love so pure

Yes our love so sure

The kind of love you hold so tight

We've got our love so pure

Yes our love so sure

The kind of love you hold tight, all right!

Holly looked so beautiul. Her hair wasn't all spiked up like it usually was, it was down, swinging happily around and framing her face. Artemis wondered if she had been growing it...

We've got our love so pure

Yes our love so sure

The kind of love you hold so tight

We've got our love so pure

Yes our love so sure

The kind of love you hold tight, all right!

The song was almost over now... Artemis wished it wasn't. he just wanted to dance with Holly forever... but he was starting to tire... he wouldn't last much longer.

Love so pure

Love so pure

Love so puuureee

Love so pure

Love so pure

Love so puuureee

The song was over now, just repeating lines. Holly was still dancing, and laughing, and finally it became clear to Artemis what he wanted. And, without caring that he hadn't had a breath mint first, without caring that his whole class were watching, without caring that Holly was decades older than him and, hell, even another species! Without caring, he kissed her.

The room erupted in cheers, hoots, and "woooooo!"s. After a few minutes, Holly and Artemis broke apart, Artemis staring lovingly into Holly's eyes, Holly returning the gaze. both were smiling. Without another word or thought, they left the ball to go for a walk in the grounds.

A/N: yay! i thought it'd be harder to write Artemis Fowl fanfiction than HP, but I was proved wrong. Oh, and once more, The characters except Bert are all Eoin Colfer's, and the song is Puffy Ami Yumi's. and NONE of these people are mine.

Edit - I got the best review EVER for this story - thank you muchly Susanna Anna Hannah Potter (awesome name BTW) anyway, here's my response to her; i hope it clears some stuff up for y'all. (or not...w/e)

Wow - your review was the best one i've ever recieved!(that's why i'm replying when i usually don't) In answer - I wasn't actually thinking about HP when I wrote that bit, I was more thinking "Ugh...tired...finish story..." and my various obsessions feed my tired brain. eh... and I can see Artemis throwing a ball, because a Fowl must keep up appearances... and he wants to show off how rich and fabilous he is. but eh. and I have to admit, I can't (easily) imagine him dancing well, but when you think about it, he's rich. he will have had lessons for the various balls :immature giggle: he'd be invited to. and yes, I want CC very much. veerrrryyy much. one of the reasons I write fanfiction is to get better. thanks muchly :D


End file.
